Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game
thumb|Panoramic inside cover color image. Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game is the first edition core rule book for the Warcraft RPG — which was eventually succeeded by World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game. The book was initially published in 2003 under the d20 System License, it is basically a campaign setting for the Dungeons & Dragons revised 3rd edition, but lacked detailed character generation or advancement rules (so you had to own the D&D core rulebooks of the Player's Handbook, Dungeon Master's Guide, and Monster Manual.) and instead concentrated on describing the setting. The book contained several short stories approximately 2-3 pages in length. Book description ::The world’s #1 fantasy RTS computer game meets the world’s #1 fantasy RPG rules system! ::Over 8 million fans around the world have enjoyed the #1-selling Warcraft® RTS (real-time strategy) computer game series. Dungeons & Dragons® Warcraft® the Roleplaying Game translates this hugely successful series into a fully interactive print roleplaying game world. Play humans, dwarves, high elves and night elves — or even inventive goblins, shamanistic orcs and mighty tauren — as you strive against the demonic Burning Legion and undead Scourge for dominance over the war-torn world of Azeroth. ::A World of War and Magic ::The D&D Warcraft® RPG is published under the Open Game License and is 100% compatible with the Dungeons & Dragons® revised 3rd Edition rules and the d20 System. The game setting features brand new core classes and prestige classes, including the scout and warlock, plus other unique elements like firearms and other industrial technology that add an exciting new element to fantasy roleplay.http://www.warcraftrpg.com/home.html Short stories The book contains 7 untitled short stories. *Oakwidow watches as Horde and Alliance members clash with unholy bloodlust in a tainted vale in Kalimdor, where a great demon was felled long ago. *Oakwidow gives "advice" to the orc blademaster Redjaw, and some of his comrades, to head to a dwarven mining town to look for work. They are soon attacked by undead dwarven, elven, and human corpses that have taken over the town and its mines. *Oakwidow lies to a group of adventurers in order to get them to attack a night elf mine guarded by ancients, which she claims are completely harmless. *Gennet, a human warrior, has just survived an attack by demons and escapes to find an unlikely band of adventurers by a "temple of a forgotten god" and decides to join them. *Hellak Darkhorn, a tauren warrior in the service of the Alliance, has a run-in with H'jalla Danfour, a human warrior in the service of the Horde. *Alayin Glitterhelm, a high elven mage, murders a far seer in Kalimdor in order to get the Book of Khadgar which far seer was guarding. Unfortunately, he soon learns that something else was guarding the book. *Within Shargha's stronghold in Kalimdor, the orc chieftain, Shargha, has a discussion with his underchief, Boraga, about the world's state of affairs. External links Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Category:Warcraft: RPG books Category:Sources Category:Hardbacks Category:Products